


Lucky

by JustCrushALot



Series: duets [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: A Proposal or Four, F/F, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCrushALot/pseuds/JustCrushALot
Summary: The two share a deep kiss as Tobin spins Christen around.“God, I’ve missed you.” Christen whispers into Tobins neck as she pulls herself closer. Tobin responds by kissing her again before setting her down.Both of their hearts are racing in their chests. It’s like everything was slightly askew in their world and being in one another’s arms has righted it.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: duets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826677
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam_kml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam_kml/gifts).



> Update: This story was part of a series of co-written projects with musingpredilection before she left the fandom. She'd write Tobin's perspective and I'd write Christen's. Every interaction between them was live-written. -JCAL 
> 
> ——— 
> 
> This fic is based on the song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.
> 
> Listening to the song is not required to read, but we suggest you do listen if you want to get our vibe as we wrote this.
> 
> This is also part three of an experiment in fic writing. We each wrote one perspective: T or C. We "live-wrote" the fic together, each offering one perspective, not knowing what the other was going to do to advance the plot or say in dialogue. We really enjoyed it and hope it feels authentic!
> 
> We now present to you: 2 writers. One google doc. Take III. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> JustCrushAlot ❤️ + musingpredilection 🤙

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
** **Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
** **Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Babe,

Did you get my many voicemails? I hate timezones. I just wind up talking my own ear off wishing I was talking to you. The right side of the bed is always cold, and there’s never someone to complain when I hog all the covers. Sonnett is always mocking me for leaving you ten thousand messages, but I can’t help it. How else can I show you my love when we are miles apart and always on the move? I’m trying something new today though… composing this letter to you. Bear with me, ok? It’s all new to me.

I read online that I should start by telling you what it’s like where I am. So…. hmmm….when the air here hits my nostrils, it’s pleasant. You could smell the freshly cut grass and the tall majestic trees. It’s been nice to be back in Tar Heel country. Ya know, I’ll never forget the first time I saw you in that dreaded Stanford jersey. You were a beautifully perfect enemy. Your speed down the pitch was unmatched and your mastery of the ball was impeccable. I still can’t believe I convinced you to give me a shot and take a leap of faith for the dorky kid on the team.. I loved you then, and I love you even more.

The second step says I should ask how you are and what you’ve been occupied with. So, Christen, how have you been? How was your game tonight against the Red Stars? Mark noted you all won, so perhaps we’ll see each other in the playoffs? I hope you said hello to Julie for us. I’m sure you did. :) I’ll be sure to watch the highlights later tonight to see you kick ass as usual. 

Well, the next thing says to state the purpose of this letter. Well that seems rather blunt doesn’t it? Does this really work for people? I’m starting to question that. I’m going off script now… Mostly because I can’t wait to go on vacation with you! I’ve been counting down the days until the mid season break is here, and we are able to set sail for the unknown! We can stare across the horizon together under the same open sky. We can try to guess where the end of the earth is—where the light cloudless sky meets the dark blue crashing waves. 

Babe, I love you so much, and I’m trying my damndest to be patient for this long-awaited luxurious trip, but it’s so hard. I want you in my arms now, here in my bed tonight. 

But until then… love you under the sun and under the moon, all day and all night.

tobin powell heath

* * *

**I hear you in my dreams  
** **I feel your whisper across the sea  
** **I keep you with me in my heart  
** **You make it easier when life gets hard**

Dear Tobin, 

You should see the sky today in Salt Lake City. There are low-hanging clouds that make the mountains feel even grander than normal. It’s humbling to be living in such a beautiful place. It was a perfect day for a game. Of course, it would be better if I could share moments like this with you. I miss you so much. 

I think about you all day. On the pitch, when Corsie drives us home, when I sit on my balcony and journal, when I watch the sun set down over the rockies, you’re always here with me, T. Sometimes, just when I’m waking up in the morning, I feel like I hear you mumbling good morning and it makes my whole body tingle. 

I wanted to write to you today without any particular purpose other than to tell you that I love you. I know we get caught up in the minutiae of life sometimes when we talk and write. We talk about soccer, and training, and how our days have gone. We discuss what we’ve had to eat and how much traffic there was on the road. But today, I wanted to do something different. I wanted to remind you just how much I love and miss you. 

I had a memory of you in a dream last night. Do you remember last year when we were at camp in Columbus and it was impossibly cold? You convinced me to go for a walk with you, to take in the sites of downtown Columbus. We got coffee from that little bistro and walked over that bridge with the statue of a deer on it overlooking the Scioto River? I remember you taking dozens of pictures of that thing, trying to get the perfect angle as the sun reflected on the river. I was freezing cold and thought you were crazy. The wind was whipping all around us and I just wanted to go. But then i looked at you, in your goofy puffy jacket, with your tongue sticking out, concentrating your hardest on getting the perfect angle, and I remembered all over again why I fell in love with you: Your passion, your commitment, your eye for finding beauty everywhere you look, your love of the beautiful game. Tobin Powell Heath, there’s nobody in the world I would rather spend my days (or nights) with than you. 

I can’t believe how long it’s been. Sometimes it feels like time just flies by. Other days, it feels like it’ll be an eternity until I get to be with you again. Still, every minute of time I spend away from you is worth it as long as I get one more second with you. 

Babe, I can’t wait until Hawaii. It’s going to be SO relaxing and fun. I already have a stack of books I want to read and have picked out a pair of water shoes for the adventures you promised me. I’m incredibly excited to get to see the manta rays! How great is it that we both have this break in our schedules right now?

But, more importantly than all of that, I am excited to see you. To touch you, to taste you, to get to have your skin pressed against mine. I can’t imagine anything better in the world right now than to have you next to me. I always keep you with me, but when I’m next to you it’s better. 

Until then, though, I wanted to tell you some things I love about you. I made a list (you know I like those). It’s not comprehensive; no list ever could be. It’s just a few things I’ve been thinking about over the last few days.

10 Things I love about Tobin:

  1. Her commitment to being the best person she can be.
  2. Her willingness to spend time getting to know my family and friends. 
  3. Her passion for the game we both love.
  4. Her love for and commitment to other people, particularly those who have less systematic privilege than her.
  5. How much pure joy she experiences when she makes people look foolish on the field. 
  6. The way her nose crinkles when she really laughs. 
  7. The way she bites her lip when she is trying to paint something intricate.
  8. That she can cook (unlike me). 
  9. Her deep love for her family.
  10. The way she finds a way to make me feel loved each and every day, even when it feels like there is an ocean of physical distance between us. 



(I almost added “her tongue,” but I thought 10 was better than 11). 

Anyway, Tobin, I just want you to know that I love you in so many ways for so many reasons. My life is so much better with you in it. I can’t imagine doing life without you. Thank you for always loving me and for making my everyday brighter and warmer and easier even when we’re far apart.

I can’t wait to see you soon. 

With all of my love, 

Christen Annemarie Press

* * *

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
** **Lucky to have been where I have been  
** **Lucky to be coming home again**

Tobin closes the small Macbook Pro lid and slides the space grey laptop into the little hard shell case. A faint smile crosses her face as she slides it onto the central nightstand and slips under the covers.

“What’s got you so smitten tonight? Get a sexy picture of your girlfriend?” Sonnett smirks, unable to help herself from mocking the head over heels Thorns midfielder. She raises her arms just in time to shield herself from the airborne pillow.

“No, I just emailed Christen tonight.”  
  
“Oooh a love letter.”

“Sort of,” Tobin doesn’t deny the existence of the attempted note.   
  
“Oooh… getting serious then?” Emily queries.

“Totally! I mean, she’s beautiful, she’s sexy, she’s athletic, she’s incredibly intelligent. How could I not fall totally in love? She is expressive in the best ways, and she has a deep soul that exhibits a level of compassion I’ve never experienced before.” Tobin swoons. She might as well have hearts for eyes. “Besides, we aren’t getting any younger. We both know what we want out of football and what we want out of life.”  
  
“Oh yeah, you’re so whipped.” Sonnett chuckles. “So do y’all have anything planned for the season break?”

Tobin laughs, “Yeah, we’re actually headed to Hawaii tomorrow.”

  
“Ooh, that should be fun. What’s on the itinerary?”  
  


“Only the best!” Tobin animates with her hands. “Early morning surfing, plenty of hiking and adventuring about, and whatever else Christen has planned. I’m along for the ride Sonny, along for the ride.” Tobin stretches and throws her hands laced behind her head. She smirks. “And a little surprise for the end for Chris.”

“Do tell!” Emily probes.

“I got a ring a few months ago.” Tobin grins.

“DUDE! That’s incredible! I didn’t realize you guys were so serious.”

“Yeah I mean, I love her Sonny. More than anyone in the world. I can’t imagine my life without her.” Tobin hums smiling softly to herself. She lets herself linger on the thought of Christen for a moment before she feels like she’s been silent for an awkward amount of time. 

“So, what do you have planned, Dude?” Tobin asks, changing the subject. “More time with the puppy in Georgia? Going to Colorado maybe?” she wiggles her eyebrows. 

Emily rolls her eyes. “Of course, Bagel always needs more love. He’s lonely after all. And yeah I might head to Denver, hang at Linds’ place.” 

“Ah, yeah, just what good friends do… _hang_.” Tobin chuckles rolling over as Sonnett chucks her pillow back at her face. “Hey!” 

“Ya know, this break really is nice. Makes it really feel like we’re professional athletes, respected enough to give our bodies a break.” Sonnett yawns.

“Yeah, it certainly is moving the league in the right direction,” Tobin mimics the sleepy act.

“Night Tobin. Don’t wake me up with your loud exit to your romantic vacay!” Sonnett warns as she flips the middle switch off for the light sconces above their beds.

* * *

Christen hits send and closes her laptop. She has a lot of packing to do before tomorrow, but she wanted to send one last letter to Tobin before they left. She needs Tobin to know that it’s not the glow of vacation, or the thrill of Hawaii that has her feeling so deeply for Tobin. She wants her to know that she loves her even when they are in different time zones. Even on days they can’t connect. 

She heads into the living room where Rachel, her roommate and teammate, is sitting on their couch reading a book. 

“Ready for your vacation?” Rachel asks. 

“More ready than I’ve ever been to see Tobin!” Christen smiles broadly as she flops down next to Rachel on the couch.

“I can tell from that cheesy grin you’re sporting.” She adds, “Honestly, I’m impressed with how well you both do with distance. I know it’s really hard for me sometimes.”

“It’s actually much easier than I ever expected, Rach. Tobin is like, really legitimately my best friend. I want to tell her everything. I want to know everything about her. I’m just lucky I get to be with her. And, someday, we’ll live together all year and maybe raise a couple of kids.”

Rachel smirks at her, “Does she know all of these plans you have for babies and shit?”

Christen looks at her genuinely, “Of course. I swear we were so domestic from the moment we met. We went through that weird piney ‘will they? Won’t they?’ phase SO fast, and then we were just like ‘we love each other, let’s do this.’”

“I heard some Americans call that U-Haul Lesbianism?” Rachel jokes.

“Maybe so,” Christen chuckles. “But she’s, she’s just right for me, you know? I feel like I’ve waited forever for her.”

“I know,” Rachel replies seriously. “I can see it when you two are together—you are everything to each other.”

Christen looks into the distance out their window and lets the joy of Tobin being her everything wash over her. She feels her heart start to speed up just thinking about Tobin. “We are. And I really do hope and believe that it’s forever.” She stands up grinning, “But for now, it’s for this AMAZING trip we have coming up. Are you still cool to take me to the airport in the morning?”

“Of course!” Rachel agrees. 

Christen bites her own lip, considering whether she should tell Rachel about her plans for the trip. She finally decides she will. “Rach, can I show you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Rachel asks.

Christen skips into her room and returns back with a small wooden box. She sits down next to Rachel and opens it. “What do you think?”

Rachel feigns shock, “I didn’t know you felt this way about me, Chris. I have a girlfriend, but since we already live together…” she cocks an eyebrow. 

Christen slugs her in the shoulder. 

“I’m kidding, Chris. Are you really proposing to her? On this trip? That’s amazing!”

“I hope so,” Christen sighs. “I have a perfect day planned for her the one day of our trip. Do you think she’ll like it?”

Rachel wraps Christen in a big hug, “Of course, she loves you and she’ll love it! I am so happy for you, Chris!”

Christen dries her eyes slightly, tears having made their way unexpectedly to her eyes.

“Wow, it feels thrilling to tell someone! I really am so excited to marry her.” Christen sniffles, “Okay, enough of this, I’m going to go start packing, I’ll see you tomorrow? We can leave around 9?”

“Perfect.” Rachel replies.

Christen goes back to her room and starts to pack far too many clothing options. She knows they’ll be doing everything from hiking and spending time in the ocean to going to nice dinners and luaus on the beach. She decides she’d rather overpack than underpack and finds herself adding things _just in case it rains the whole time_. 

She sleeps restlessly that night, like a child before the first day of school, and wakes 30 minutes before her alarm sounds the next morning. She’s _just so excited_ to get to go to Hawaii to see her best friend, the love of her life. 

* * *

**They don't know how long it takes  
** **Waiting for a love like this  
** **Every time we say goodbye  
** **I wish we had one more kiss  
** **I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: FUCK! running late…

[Christen Press ❤️]: TOBIN! You better make your plane!

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: yeah yeah, boarding now, txt u when I land. see ya in paradise babe.

[Christen Press ❤️]: K can’t wait, babe!

….

[Tobin Heath 🤙]:landed! where u at?

[Christen Press ❤️]: Hey! I’ve been here for a while. I’m out at the little bar outside security before the baggage claim. Isn’t it so weird that this airport is like basically outside? I feel like i’m really in a tropical paradise! Did they give you a lei, or was that just Hawaiian Air? 

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: coming! yeah no lei. ur just that special babe.

[Christen Press ❤️]: OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE LIKE 300 YARDS AWAY FROM ME JUST ON THE OTHER SIDE OF SECURITY. 

…...

[Christen Press ❤️]: Why are you taking so longgggg? I feel like i’ve been waiting forever. I need to kiss you. It’s been TOO long. 

[Tobin Heath 🤙]:FUCK! i think i went too far… i just passed baggage claim…

[Christen Press ❤️]: Tobin! Stay there, I’ll settle up my bill here and come to you!

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: … i’m at the curb now… i saw a tourist stand for windsurfing lessons. i had to go see if we could try it!

[Christen Press ❤️]: Tobin! Quit wandering around. Find somewhere and stay there and I’ll come to you. They’re running my credit card now.

[Tobin Heath 🤙]:Ok… im by the sign… it says rental cars...

[Christen Press ❤️]: TOBIN! That is a bus stop. Do NOT get on that bus without me.

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: aye aye babe! ill stay put.

[Christen Press ❤️]: Okay, I signed my bill. I’m coming.

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: can i sign us up for windsurfing? tomorrow morning?

[Christen Press ❤️]: WAIT! Did you check a bag? Did you already get it? 

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: OH i forgot… windsurfing though?

[Christen Press ❤️]: Tobin! I’m doing sunrise yoga. Does that company even serve our hotel?

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: hotel service? ill ask.

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: what hotel are we at?

[Christen Press ❤️]: Do you even know what hotel we’re staying at?

[Christen Press ❤️]: lol, babe!

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: What hotel Christen?! i want to go windsurfing together! it will be dope!

[Christen Press ❤️]: Babe, don’t sign us up for windsurfing, we can book at the desk at the hotel or online through the travel agent. We’re staying kind of away from the beach today but will be back in a couple of days. Maybe it’s a better activity for our second hotel.

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: oh … ok.

[Christen Press ❤️]: Where are you?! I see a million tourism desks!

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: im back at the windsurfing desk… 

[Christen Press ❤️]: Which one! What was your flight? I’ll go to your baggage claim?

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: a flight… babe. ill come get them in a sec. let me finish talking to the windsurfing guy. hes so cool! im learning all the lingo!

[Christen Press ❤️]: Tobin! Where should I go. Wait! I think I see you

[Christen Press ❤️]: Nope, not you. Where are you?

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: still talking to this dope local guy. give me a sec, and then i’ll go get my bags, and then we’ll be good to go ok? u can come talk and learn local lingo too!!

[Christen Press ❤️]: Tobin, I’d love to come talk and learn but WHERE?

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: by… claim 3. 

[Christen Press ❤️]: What claim will your bags be on? Where did you fly through? I can’t find your confirmation.

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: blue logo thingy…

[Christen Press ❤️]: United? Did you come from San Francisco? 

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: yeah that sounds right. No direct from NC.

[Christen Press ❤️]: Okay, your bag is supposed to be on Claim 2. I’ll meet you there? After we get your bag you can introduce me to your windsurfing guy?

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: DOPE BABE! 

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: thx for grabbing my bag!

[Christen Press ❤️]: No! Tobin, come meet me here! What bag is it?!?

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: oh… let me say goodbye to surfer dude then. 

[Christen Press ❤️]: We can go see him again! Just come here real quick.

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: oh… let me tell him ill be back in a second then! be there soon babe.

[Christen Press ❤️]: OMG I SEE YOU!

Christen starts to run toward Tobin, dragging her bag behind her. After a few steps she gives up on the bag, abandoning it to increase her speed toward Tobin. When she reaches her, Christen leaps into the air and wraps her entire body around Tobin like she’d just scored an incredibly important goal in a major game.

The two share a deep kiss as Tobin spins Christen around. “God, I’ve missed you.” Christen whispers into Tobins neck as she pulls herself closer. Tobin responds by kissing her again before setting her down. Both of their hearts are racing in their chests. It’s like everything was slightly askew in their world and being in one another’s arms has righted it. 

As she stares into Tobin’s eyes, Christen is tempted to take the ring out of her bag right there and propose to Tobin. She can’t explain it, but she thinks her heart might not have been functioning fully since the last time she saw Tobin until this moment. 

They retrieve Tobin’s bag and Christen convinces her that the hotel concierge will be a better source for windsurfing lessons at their hotel. Tobin insists on stopping back at the tourism desk to exchange contact with the surfer guy who promises to help her find good waves outside Kona one morning.

Christen chuckles at just how _very Tobin_ the whole situation is. She is so excited to be near the girl, that she doesn’t even mind the miscommunications. They make their way to the rental car shuttle and out to the Avis rental car stand. On Tobin’s insistence, they rent a soft-top Jeep Wrangler 4x4. 

Hawaii is breathtaking. As they start to drive, the wind blows through their hair carrying fresh smelling sea water. Everything is green and luscious. It seems like every few blocks something catches Tobin’s eyes, diverting her attention from the road: the endless ocean, the large palm trees, the exotic large resorts.

They follow their navigation system away from the city and toward the interior of the island. As they pass out of concrete shopping centers and stop lights, they find themselves traveling a long road across the island flanked by vast swaths of windswept fields with a volcano looming to their left. It is as if they have left the island and landed somewhere in the rural US during the summer. After about an hour, they make it to the other side of the island and turn to head up toward Volcanoes National Park. 

After a few turns into the luscious forest their GPS indicates they have arrived. As they pull in to an unsuspecting drive lined by dense tropical forest, Christen seems to buzz. She told Tobin that they were going to be staying at a hotel, so she’s eager to see the look on Tobin’s face when she sees the property. 

“Holy….” Tobin’s eyes widen upon seeing the ornate cottage, hidden in the rainforest. “This is insane.” Her head swivels around to take in the whole place.

“I know, isn’t it amazing.” Christen says, leaning over to kiss Tobin. “I knew you’d like it!”

They check in at the reception desk, where they are given two tropical drinks and the keys to a secluded cottage. They drive their car around to park in front of their cottage and lug their bags inside. 

Christen thinks that the place is like a dream. Every part of the cottage is made from a light-colored wood, save the green tin roof and the massive windows and skylights. It is naturally warm and inviting, and Christen closes her eyes and feels embraced by natural light. There is a ton of space in the room: a king sized bed, a large waterfall shower, a table where they can sit and eat, chairs and couches where they can sit and relax. The suite is bookended by two gorgeous porches--one with rocking chairs and the other with their own private hot tub. It’s the perfect retreat and everything Christen dreamed of when Tobin had suggested they go to Hawaii. 

Upon entering the cottage, Tobin quickly scans the place noting the large shower waiting for their naked bodies to wander into and the porch with rockers that Christen will love to bask in the rainforest. She watches as Christen sets the drinks on a little table and takes in the spacious room equipped with a king sized bed. Tobin immediately flings the bags towards the closet so she can finally take in the sight of her girlfriend. While Christen absorbs the gorgeous room, Tobin is mesmerized by the Royals forward. Her eyes flit from Christen’s smile to her hand where she’s gesturing towards the floor to ceiling windows. When Christen closes her eyes to bask in the natural sunlight, Tobin’s eyes rake down Christen’s body—admiring her toned arms and her muscular thighs. 

“Tobin, what do you think?” Christen smirks, catching the Thorns midfielder staring.

“Beautiful.” Tobin utters taking several large steps forward closing the gap between them. She crashes her lips into Christen’s. 

Christen giggles as she pulls back slightly, her arms still wrapped arpund Tobin. “What happened to reading more about windsurfing?”

“That can wait.” Tobin chases after Christen’s lips again, pulling her close and slipping a hand under Christen’s top to feel the cool skin of her lower back.

“Tobs… Hey… Tobs,” Christen moans into Tobin’s mouth. “Hey… hey… as much as I want you right now, I need to wash the travel dinginess off before we take this any further.” 

“As if…” Tobin rolls her eyes back. “I would never assume such a thing. We’re going to shower of course. After all what’s the waterfall shower supposed to be for, but to get clean…” Tobin steps back suddenly and yanks her t-shirt off and drops her shorts to the floor.

Christen blushes and smiles broadly as Tobin skips in her zebra boxers and a black sports bra to the grandiose shower.

“Coming?” Tobin calls turning the silver knob to allow the stream of water to heat up.

Christen bites her lower lip, grinning, and moves to chase after her girlfriend. 

* * *

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
** **To an island where we'll meet  
** **You'll hear the music fill the air  
** **I'll put a flower in your hair**

The contrast of the orange sand and the blue waves in the distance greets their rented yellow Jeep 4x4. Tobin can’t subdue the grin plastered across her face. She can feel the breeze coming in from the water. Though relatively early in the morning, the island is already rather hot. It’s times like these she’s glad that Christen drags her out of bed for early morning adventures. 

Tobin stares over her right shoulder to her beautiful girlfriend, black curls fluttering in the wind. Tobin stops to admire Christen’s radiant smile while she takes in the scenery. “Let’s trek!” Tobin shouts, removing the key from the ignition and springing out of the lifted Jeep Wrangler.

Christen smiles at Tobin, “Let’s do it! How long is this hike again? I don’t remember from the guide book.”

“Uhm… A length of time and a specific distance?” Tobin flashes a cheesy grin knowing that’s not the response Christen had been seeking.

“Tobes,” Christen breathes out exasperated as she rolls her eyes at Tobin. “Fine, I’ll check the book. I’ll bring it in the pack too. I’ve got water and some snacks. Anything else we need?”

“OOH snacks!” Tobin wiggles her eyebrows. “As much as I’d like to say ‘you’re snack enough to satiate me.’ My tummy wouldn’t like that.” Tobin fiddles with her t-shirt and shorts before slipping to the back of the vehicle under the guise to grab an extra bottle of sunscreen. 

“Ha,” Christen chuckles, “you can always eat, huh?”

“Always. Hungry.” Tobin’s reply is slightly strained and muffled as she uses the side of the Jeep to conceal what she’s securing inside her shorts pocket. After she adjusts her shorts to verify nothing will fall out, she closes the door to see if Christen is ready to scramble.

“Well I have plenty to eat. We definitely won’t starve out here or anything. Ready when you are!” Christen replies to the question in Tobin’s eyes.

“Oh good! I was worried about starving.” Tobin flirts with a bit of mischief. “Ready spaghetti? Let’s roll!” She exclaims bouncing off towards the sandy trail. She turns around and walks backwards to correct herself. “Or rather, let’s walk. Unless we got super big wheeled heelys, I think we’ll be hoofing it this time around.” 

“You’re such a dork.” Christen replies, following after Tobin.

“Thank you!” Tobin gestures a small bow as Christen catches up to her.

Once side by side, Tobin interlocks her fingers with Christen’s swinging them ever so slightly as they stroll down the trail together. They each leave a trail of chaco prints in the fine sand as they venture along. Scattered along the sides of the trail are short brush and volcanic rocks. Eventually, the trail dips off into a large expanse. A sort of half moon bowl meets the ocean. Breathing in the Hawaiin oxygen, Tobin takes the chance to admire the beauty of the landscape. The chatter of people on the beach filters through her ears. Her eyes register the iridescent blue; she isn’t sure she’s ever seen water so vibrant. What really takes her breath away though is Christen.

A few paces ahead, Christen poses, arms outstretched as if to feel the sea breeze. The sun beams down, reflecting off her skin providing an ethereal glow. When she turns around, Tobin wonders if she’s died and gone to heaven. The pure delight that flows from Christen is intoxicating. Christen’s eyes twinkle as her mouth conjures a brilliant grin. 

“Wow” Christen hums, mouth agape, pivoting back towards the beach.

Tobin’s feet glide across the sand closing the distance between them. “It’s beautiful.” Tobin agrees, wrapping her arm around Christen’s waist as she joins her to stare off at the ocean. Tobin turns her head and places a kiss on the side of Christen’s head. She inhales breathing in life and exhales, “You are beautiful.”

Christen tilts her head to the side meeting Tobin’s lips for a meaningful lock of lips. Tobin prays that the kiss translates all her emotions for Christen. She prays that this perfect morning is a sign from God. As Christen pulls away, Tobin smiles knowing this is the perfect backdrop to execute her plan.

She gazes across the beach and the crashing waves. A small plot of wild hibiscus flowers grow near the coast edge. _It’s the perfect location to drop to one knee._ She thinks.

“Chris, come on!” Tobin pulls at Christen’s hand, gesturing the other towards the stairway that allows them to enter the beach. Impatience has taken over as she tugs Christen along. She can’t get them fast enough, as if she’s terrified the flowers might disappear into the void.

As they descend the stairs, sweet flavorful music floats into their ears, once again proving _this_ is _the_ moment. A group of locals are all gathered in a semicircle creating a collection of Hawaiin sounds. Tobin throws a shaka in the direction of the musicians. She doesn’t allow herself to become distracted though, keeping her sights set on the flower garden. It’s the perfect spot--on the edge, away from the crowds.

“This place is stunning, Tobin. Let’s go get in the water?” 

Tobin halts and flips around. “Oh? The water?” She stares off at the endless water that melts into the sky. She’s torn between her second home—the ocean, and her desire to ensure this moment is perfect. “Hold up! Ok… just give me one sec…” She holds her pointer finger up and dashes off to the spot that caught her attention.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Christen calls after Tobin.

“HOLD ON!” Tobin flips around and runs backwards shouting before turning around sprinting down the beach toward the flowers. She’s worried the moment might slip through her fingers just as the green sand on the beach below might.

Christen sighs and smiles in Tobin’s direction. “Okay,” she offers to nobody in particular as she toes the sand in front of her.

Tobin reaches her destination--half wishing she had just dragged Christen along with her. But she’s certain this white hibiscus will look stunning in perched behind Christen’s ear just like all the local women style at luaus. She kneels down and plucks two from their base, just in case one doesn’t quite make it in transit. Then, she stands and feels her pocket one last time before scurrying back to where she left Christen. 

Christen rolls her eyes at the inner romantic in Tobin that scampered across the beach for a few flowers.

“Sorry Babe, but these are essential.” Tobin holds up the two flowers. She tucks them into Christen’s hair behind her left ear. “There.” She says, stepping back to admire the flowers. “Even more beautiful than I imagined.”

“That’s very sweet of you Tobin, but I think we need to move them over here.” She moves the flower over behind her right ear, “this is how everyone knows you haven’t made an honest woman out of me yet!” Christen jokes, referring to the tradition of single women wearing flowers behind their right ear. 

“Excuse you…” Tobin raises an eyebrow. She reaches up to obtain the flower.

“TOBIN! OH MY GOD!” Christen yells before Tobin can reach the flower, “A sea turtle! I’ve always wanted to see one in person! This was like bucket-list for this island for me.” She whips around and races over to where the large turtle has come onto the beach and people have gathered around and are taking pictures. 

Tobin drops her arms to the side with a sigh. It had all slipped through her fingers. Her moment has been startled away by a damn turtle. But any annoyance dissipates when her own eyes catch sight of the turtle. She too has always wanted to see one in person, so she flits off after Christen to admire the marine life. As she follows, she racks her brain for all the Finding Nemo quotes she can reference with the shelled reptile.

During a delicious lunch and afternoon cliff jumping, Tobin continues to attempt to recreate that perfect moment to ask Christen to marry her. However, at lunch, there were too many people crowding the space, and honestly cliff jumping isn’t an optimal moment to propose, with the falling from great heights and all. That night back at the cottage, she withdraws the ring from it’s secure location. With a small sigh, she slips it back into the little black box and tucks it inside her backpack pocket. She promises herself the next perfect moment, she’ll be ready and nothing will stop her.

* * *

**Though the breezes through the trees  
** **Move so pretty you're all I see  
** **As the world keeps spinning round  
** **You hold me right here right now**

The third day, they wake up slowly as sunlight leaks into the cottage. Christen finds herself laying on her side staring at Tobin, who seems to be fighting waking. Tobin is, honestly, just _so damn cute_ in the mornings. Warmth spreads across Christen’s body as she takes in the sight of Tobin, peaceful in bed. She’s not sure she’s ever felt this kind of warmth before with anyone else. It’s a feeling so pure and joyful and settles her so perfectly that she wonders how it’s been missing from her for her whole life. She decides to get up and make them both coffee, thinking that the scent of fresh coffee might coax Tobin out of bed. 

Just as she’s started the coffee maker, she hears Tobin calling her back to bed in a raspy voice. She thinks to herself that the moment is perfect, more perfect than she had ever dreamed she might have. The love of her life is nestled between blankets, they are in a tropical paradise, it’s just _everything_. Christen smiles and climbs back into bed, moving to be closer to Tobin. 

“Hey, babe. After coffee, we gotta pack, remember?” She warns her sleepy girlfriend. 

Tobin responds with a grumble and Christen places soft kisses on her neck and temple before relaxing and cuddling into her and whispering, “This is perfect. You are perfect for me.” 

Christen nestles into Tobin for a long while, letting the sensation of simply being near Tobin envelop her. Before long, though, she starts to worry about their daily itinerary. She gets up and starts to pack their things. After a great deal of coaxing and at least two cups of coffee, Tobin finally joins her.

They take a scenic drive around the island back to Kona, stopping several times to take in sights, visit roadside stands, and get more coffee. Toward the end of the drive, Christen finds herself checking her watch repeatedly, worried that they are behind schedule. 

“Babe… quit checking the time.” Tobin groans.

“Tobin, I just have some plans for us today, and I’m afraid we’re going to have to miss some of them.”

“It’s vacation, we shouldn’t even have strict itineraries.” Tobin insists.

“Okay, I just want this vacation to be perfect.”

“It is perfect, Christen. We’re here together. That makes everything perfect.”

Christen smiles back. It’s a sweet sentiment. “You’re right. I just want to be with you.” She inhales and exhales slowly, feeling relaxation flow through her body. 

They eventually arrive at their resort, check in, and settle in a luxurious room with a king bed and a large balcony looking out onto the ocean. After unpacking some, Christen walks outside and stands at the balcony rail soaking in the sun and thinking about how wonderful their time together has been so far. She closes her eyes and breathes in the ocean air. She feels her stomach flip as she decides that today is the day. 

Christen and Tobin take a walk around the property. The grounds of the resort are immaculate, as if every blade of grass and tree branch swaying in the ocean breeze was planned to sit just so. They take their time wandering around, holding hands, sharing kisses. For what seems like the thousandth time that day, Christen finds herself sighing at the perfection of the moment, feeling her chest fill with love as she pulls herself closer to Tobin. 

Christen cancels their paddle boarding reservations, opting instead to spend unrestricted time with Tobin. They play cards, drink cocktails, swim in one of the resort’s pools, and spend time in the room exploring one another. 

Late in the afternoon, Christen calls out from the bathroom where she is putting on makeup, “Tobin, are you ready to head down to the marina? We’re going to miss our manta ray tour! I know you said to relax, but I chartered a boat for this, and we can’t be late.”

“Sure… I’m ready.” Tobin groans, face flat on a pillow.

Christen leaves the bathroom to find Tobin asleep on the bed. She tickles her uncovered feet as she laughs and prompts Tobin, “Come on, lazy, I know I know I wore you out, but this is going to be worth it.”

Tobin smirks and reaches down to grab Christen’s hands to stop their tickling. “You can wear me out more.” She suggests, trying to pull Christen back onto the comfy mattress.

Christen playfully smacks Tobin on the chest. She kisses her softly, feeling her body melt into the kiss. She’s not quite sure how, but Tobin’s lips always make her weak. She steels her resolve, “Later, love, I promise. But right now, we’ve got a boat to catch!” She pulls herself off of Tobin and reaches down offering both hands to pull Tobin out of bed. 

Before they leave, Christen slides the ring into her day pack, careful to zip it up tightly. She feels giddy inside, her stomach is doing a few flips. Tobin seems to notice.

“Why do you need your backpack?” Tobin frowns. “Won’t we be ocean exploring?”

“It has all of my supplies—my chapstick and my towel—and snacks in case you get hungry. We both know you’re going to get hungry.” Christen replies, impressing herself with the quick response.

Tobin is still slightly suspicious but always grateful for the provisions Christen brings along on their adventures. “Ok cooleo, whatever. I’m ready Babe.” She grins, grabbing her wallet and the rental Jeep’s keys.

* * *

They arrive at the marina right at their scheduled time, meet the captain and dive instructor, and are outfitted with wet suits. 

“Look, Tobin! I’m a surfer,” Christen jokes as she pulls her wet suit on. 

“So you’re going to join me tomorrow morning?” Tobin looks hopeful.

“I can rock this wetsuit.” Christen says, sliding her hands along her sides seductively, “Tell you what, if you join me for sunrise Yoga, i’ll totally surf with you.”

“Yoga? At sunrise?” Tobin whines. “That’s so early… and so flexy. My body does not bend those ways.”

“I guess you’ll just have to enjoy me in a wetsuit right now then.” Christen taunts.

As they climb on board, the captain gives them champagne and a small cheese board for the journey. Christen feels grateful that she chartered the whole boat for the two of them, realizing how close they would have been sitting to other people if they were sharing it and enjoying that she has space to sit next to Tobin.

Christen continues to clutch her day pack to her chest the whole time. She can almost feel the ring through her pack, ready to be on Tobin’s finger. When the dive instructor offers to take the bag from her and put it in the waterproof cabin she tells him that she’s fine holding it for the journey to the cove. Tobin gives her an odd look, but she ignores it, passing it off with a shrug and mumbling something about chapstick accessibility.

As the sun starts to set, Christen admires Tobin’s face in the fading light. Tobin has her camera out and is snapping dozens of pictures of the sun painting the water orange as bright pink tones spread across the sky. Despite the beauty of the sunset Christen cannot tear her eyes away Tobin; even with the ocean breeze filling her hair, moving the trees on shore, and the sunset calling her eyes to horizon Tobin is the only thing she can see.

Everything feels exactly right. She thinks that she could live in this moment forever: watching her love, engaging passionately with the environment around her. She thinks that if photographs could live and breathe and allow you to go back to a moment, she would take thousands of them right now, just to be sure she could live this over and over again. The emotion of it all settles in her throat and small tears prick the corners of her eyes. She reaches inside her bag and palms the small pouch inside. It’s safe. They’re here. It’s time. 

Her heart is beating impossibly fast, she feels like it might flee from her body at any moment. She goes over the words she’s practiced again and again in her head. “Tobin, from the moment I met you I knew you were someone special to me…” Her mouth goes dry just thinking about it, and she tries to swallow but cannot seem to. She wants the moment to be perfect for Tobin. She wants it to be a story they tell their kids, about how their mom proposed over a beautiful Hawaiian sunset and then they night snorkled as fiancees.

Christen tries to push her anxiety down as she swallows her champagne in a quick gulp. Feeling her stomach flip, she reaches inside her bag to pull the ring out. Just as she starts to extract it, the boat slows abruptly. She lunges forward and almost loses the bag and the pouch with it. Tobin reaches out in time to catch her, and she shoves the pouch back inside the bag, eyes wide. Christen feels her heart hit her throat, visions of the ring tumbling over the side of the boat. 

“Sorry, ma’am!” The captain called out, “I forgot they put up this no wake zone here last week when they moved one of the fish farms in.”

“We’re almost there, anyway!” The dive instructor yelled out from the front of the boat. “Time to get suited up. Will one of you come help me?”

Tobin heads to help the dive instructor, and the perfect moment is lost. Christen decides she might try later. 

Nevertheless, after a spectacular experience night-swimming with the manta rays, Tobin passes out on the way back to the marina while looking at go-pro videos of the adventure. Christen can barely rouse her enough to get her to the car and then again to their hotel room. 

Still, as she rests in bed with a sleepy Tobin in her arms breathing heavy breaths between small snores, Christen doesn’t feel even the slightest bit upset. Christen smiles into Tobin’s hair and places a kiss softly on the crown of her head. She feels the same warmth she felt that morning settle over her again—the feeling of unadulterated, pure, joyful perfection—and whispers into the dark hotel room “even if it takes the rest of my life to get there, I want to marry you.”

* * *

**_Lucky we’re in love in every way  
_ ** **_Lucky we have sayed where we have stayed  
_ ** **_Lucky to be coming home someday_ **

Their last full day flies by in a blur of surfing, yoga, massages, and time spent appreciating each other in the elegant room. Before they know it, they are on the beach, wearing Leis as the sun sets and a group of incredibly strong-looking men are digging up an underground oven to reveal a roasted pig. The sound of ukulele music travels through the air and Christen and Tobin sit across a table from one another, fingers intertwined. 

“Tobin, this has been such a perfect vacation in every way.” Christen says, looking out toward the ocean, closing her eyes and taking in the breeze. She hums as the salty air floods into her lungs. She wants to bottle the scent so that she can open it back in Utah and remember just how Tobin’s hands felt on hers as the soft ukulele music surrounded them. 

A woman comes around with loose hibiscus flowers and Christen takes one and tucks it behind her right ear.

Tobin eyes the placement of the flower raising an eyebrow to it. “It’s been phenomenal!” Tobin noms down on some perfectly flavored pork. “And what a fantabulous meal to end on!” 

“It really has been so beautiful, Tobin. I can’t think of another person I’d rather spend this time with. I feel so lucky to be in love with you.” Christen swoons. 

“No, I’m most definitely the lucky one Chris.” Tobin <less strong version of insists>

“I think we’re both lucky,” Christen compromises. 

The luau music continues to fill the air as Christen and Tobin stare into each other’s eyes. The waiter comes around and brings them another round of drinks, but Christen hardly notices them. She feels so wrapped up in Tobin. She studies Tobin’s expression, searching for hints of forever. Tobin’s gaze feels like it surrounds her and pulls her even more into right now. The fleeting nature of the moment overwhelms her then.

“I can’t believe we leave tomorrow,” she says softly. “I don’t want this to be over yet. I love my job and I know the season will be over soon, but these past few days with you have just been…”

“Heavenly.” Tobin completes. “This whole vacation has been magical. I’ve loved the views and just lounging in bed with you. It’s been perf...” She’s certain she could drown in Christen’s green eyes if it weren’t for that… that dumbly placed flower. “Well almost perfect.” She caveats.

As Tobin is speaking, Christen feels her stomach flipping in anticipation yet again. She knows it’s the right time. Now. For forever. She reaches down into her purse and starts to pull out the ring. She feels her palms get sweaty and starts to take a deep breath to start the speech she’d been rehearsing ad nauseaum in her head for over 24 hours. Still, when she hears Tobin say, “Almost perfect,” her heart drops. She pauses, her hand halfway in her purse. Christen furrows her brow and offers Tobin a concerned look, “What’s wrong, babe?”  
  


Tobin leans over the wooden table and grasps the flower with her left hand. “This flower is all wrong.” She insists. She cradles the petals as she places it behind Christen’s left ear. “Who said we’re not making honest women out of each other, huh?” She smirks. “Christen, you’ve made me such a better person. Not just as a football player, but as a woman, a girlfriend, a human and—”

Christen cuts Tobin off, “You’ve done that for me, too, Tobin. From the moment I met you I knew you were someone special to me. I could have never imagined that our friendship would blossom into this. You mean so much to me. Tobin, you are incredible. I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you by my side. And so that’s why I think you’re right. I think that flower belongs here on my left ear.” Christen looks down at her lap and takes a deep breath as she pulls the ring out of her purse and stares at it before bringing it up above the table. Her hands are steady and her eyes are trained on the ring. She knows what comes next and it feels like it is ready to burst out of her. They really have been building this for forever. And, now, it’s here.

When Christen looks up, Tobin has a ring pinched between her fingers. “If you’d let me finish Babe...” she grins. “Christen, you have taught me so much and pushed my growth so much. You enhanced every part of me, and I love you for that. I love that on my worst days, you still look at me like I hung the moon. I love that I always have someone safe to come home to, even if we aren’t in the same place. Babe you are beautiful and strong and courageous. And I want you to be in my life forever. I can’t imagine it without you, so will you…”

Christen rushes out “Wait!” and holds the ring she bought for Tobin out next to the one Tobin has in her hand. “Tobin Heath, you are not beating me to this!” she smirks.

“Always a competition.” Tobin rolls her eyes and allows Christen to continue.

“Tobin, you are the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. You make me a better woman. When I look into your eyes, I see forever: coming home to you with groceries for our teenagers. Sitting beside you on a porch watching the sun set. Adventuring around the world. Winning the world cup at least two or three more times.” Christen attempts a wink. “I want forever with you. The good and the bad. The ups and the downs. The competitions for who will do things first. I want it all, I want all of you. Tobin Powell Heath, will you marry me?”

“No.” Tobin holds a serious face for as long as she can, before cracking a grin. “You can marry me though.” She winks back, waving the ring in the air.

Christen sighs and chuckles Tobin, “How about we marry each other?”

Christen stands up and makes her way around the table. She sits in Tobin’s lap and wraps her arms around her neck, “I’m up for that if you are.”

“I’m up for anything with you, babe.” Tobin grins. As Christen leans in for a kiss, Tobin evades and grasps Christen’s left hand. 

Christen looks down and watches Tobin slide the ring on her hand. As it settles on her ring finger, it sends a slight chill up her arm. “It’s perfect,” she says, almost whispering, her eyes locked on the ring. After a moment she shakes her head and grabs Tobin’s left hand isolating her ring finger and sliding the ring she had made for Tobin onto it.

Tobin watches as the gold ring slips past her knuckles. It’s a simple twisted band with diamonds set within the metal. It fits perfect, just as Christen melds perfectly in her life. Tobin stares intimately into Christen’s eyes, their futures, their love, their desire flashes across her pupils. “I’d like to kiss my fiancee now.”

Christen tilts her head down and captures Tobin’s lips between hers. She faintly hears some applause and hollers in the background from nearby luau attendees, but they seem distant. She allows herself to sink completely into the moment. Feeling every movement of Tobin’s lips against hers. A single thought registers in her mind: “I’m so lucky I’m in love with my best friend.”

* * *

The next day, while she’s sitting on the plane on the tarmac waiting for her flight back to Salt Lake City, Christen takes a last look out the window at Hawaii. This really was a magnificent trip. She can’t help the smile that creeps across her face as she glances down at the ring Tobin gave her. It is perfect. _Tobin is perfect for her_. She sighs, knowing leaving a heavenly moment that she'll never get back, but she is eager to see what heaven the future together holds for them. She opens her phone to type a text to Tobin:

[Christen Press ❤️]: So what do you say fiancee? Best vacation ever?

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: eh… idk.

[Christen Press ❤️]: What do you mean?

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: we never went windsurfing

[Christen Press ❤️]: Maybe next time? We do have forever 😉. 

[Tobin Heath 🤙]: WINDSURFING WIVES!!!!!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tumblr user ChristensTobin for feedback. We needed a lot of help with this one, and we appreciate her so much.
> 
> We're at ijustcrushalot and musingpredilection on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for visiting the Big Island with us,  
> mp 🤙 (aka Tobin's perspective and voice) + JCAL ❤️ (aka Christen's perspective and voice)
> 
> We believe that [ BlackLivesMatter](https://blacklivesmatter.com)


End file.
